


RFA Recting to MC Being a 70 Year Old Woman

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yes!a/n: WE’RE UP AND RUNNING AGAIN LADS! requests are open so feel free to send in requests! note: MC in this context is a little shit who loves pranks and yet is wholesome. ENJOY!~genre: wholesome comedywarnings: none!-mod alex





	RFA Recting to MC Being a 70 Year Old Woman

Jumin

-when the old lady shows up, Jumin’s first intention is to give her the correct directions to the local senior home, because obviously she has the wrong directions  
-then he thinks she’s here in protest to the new sector of land that C&R had bought, since it overlapped a bit with an old forest, and to be fair, the lady seemed like the environmentalist then again, what old lady doesn’t  
-it takes her ten whole times of explaining that yes, she’s MC, pull yourself together Jumin  
-his brain absolutely refuses to accept the fact  
-he needs to go sit down for a minute  
-you can literally see his soul leaving his body, and he stares at her shell-shocked for a solid five minutes  
-everything he believed in is fake  
-once he pulls himself together however, he’s immediately respectful, offering to have one bodyguard with her at all times to which she replies, “i may be old but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick someones butt up and down the street”  
-dear lord is he supposed to laugh?

 

Jaehee

-even to Jaehee, this comes as a bit of a surprise, however she realized that during multiple times (!!) she regarded her as an equal and not an elder !  
-immediately apologizes, but all is well afterwards  
-since Jaehee isn’t romanceable, not many problems arise in MC being 70  
-but she can’t shake the weird feeling that she did something wrong  
-the two of them go ahead and open the cafe  
-she always looks to Elder!MC for wisdom, in which she replies with a well masked, sarcastic comment that Jaehee doesn’t understand until a day after the fact  
-70 year old MC quickly becomes a parental figure towards Jaehee and all the regulars at the cafe

 

Yoosung

-his first thought is “please let this be some sort of Howls Moving Castle prank”  
-poor baby is so awkward  
-apologizes profusely for all the things he said to you over the phone  
-seriously, someone tell him it’s going to be okay, he’s close to tears  
-super embarrassed, but immediately becomes the perfect grandson  
-goes to cook for her often, always helps her with groceries and random chores around the house, and in turn, Elder!MC turns into his grandma of sorts  
-he introduces this MC to his family, and she and Yoosung’s actual grandma bond immediately over how this boy barely ever takes care of himself and how he stays up so late studying  
-both of them are really proud of him 

 

Seven

-he knew obviously so it doesn’t faze him that much when a seventy year old lady shows up on his doorstep  
-it kind of disappoints her that Seven didn’t have a massive reaction  
-he’s that one young adult who flirts with all the old ladies  
-drives her to Bingo every day and stays with her to play, ends up becoming friends with all the others at Bingo  
-all the Elders dote on him, they love him so much  
-he still loves MC, but it’s a familial love  
-she basically adopts Seven and Saeran, staying home every day making sure Saeran is okay and taking care of him in the early stages  
-she tells the best stories of how she shot her husband in 1994  
-they both call her Grandma, and she just takes place of a parental figure

 

Zen

-he first has a flashback to the first day of the chat and what she had said, “I thought this was an app to chat with cute boys”  
-HUHHHHHHH???????  
-WHY DOES THIS SWEET LITTLE OLD LADY WANT TO CHAT WITH GUYS  
-MC DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MEN ARE BEASTS  
-he chides her as she just stands there cackling  
-it takes all of his energy to forget the things he said to her during the time they were just texting  
-the whole first meet is awkward as hell  
-90% apologizing 10% hating himself and 100% terror  
-he…doesnt calm down he’s permanently terrified


End file.
